Because Short Girls are Hot
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: A not so short account on short girls and whether or not they are hot or not. [IchiRuki] For my short girls out there, especially you Rukia!


**Disclaimer**: Bleach does not belong to me

**Summary**: A not-so-short account on short girls and whether or not they are hot or not. [IchiRuki

**Author's****Note**: This is for all of my short girls out there, including you, Kuchiki Rukia.

And if you don't know who Salma Hayek is, shame on you! She's a really_hott_ Latino actress, and according to is 5 feet 2 inches. In Britain's Easy Living magazine, she said: "People used to say that the short thing was a deformity. I was really upset about my height and then one day I said, 'Who decided that it's better to be tall? Am I less healthy? Am I less capable?'"

No, short people rock! I don't know how I came up with this though. So random. I am random. Anyways, enjoy!

And special thanks to Nicole for editing.

* * *

-

**Because Short People Are Hot**

-

People often say that 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder,' and I say that the most liberating thing about beauty is realizing that you are the beholder. This empowers us to find beauty in places where others have no dared to look, including inside ourselves.

- Salma Hayek

* * *

This account should not discredit the hotness of tall beauties, like Gisele, Tyra, and other sexy Amazons out there. 

Because we all know men go after long legs. They love legs. Legs. Legs. **Legs**.

And boobs. Big, round **boobs** that bounce up and down when they walk, or rather… run.

-

It was lunch time when Asano Keigo pulled out a magazine in front of his men. None of them gasped, or looked surprise, that Keigo would do such a thing and actually tried not to make a face when Keigo clutched the cover to his heart and cried. Cried as if waterfalls were pouring down his face from his eyes.

"Is that a _Playboy_?" Mizuiro asked. He looked disinterested since he was successful with older women, but still, he looked over at the Playboy edition.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, Chad rested against the wall, and Ichigo drank on his juice box while Keigo sat down and ogled at the cover. From his eyes came a downpour of tears, while he sang, "Aiii! Such beautiful legs!" A mere minute passed before he turned the page and this time he sang, "What wonderful **legs**!"

He was lost in another world.

Then Mizuiro frowned. "What if you get caught with that?" Inwardly he worried that Keigo would suffer from a massive nosebleed.

Wordlessly, Keigo shook his head but his facial expression – a joyful, 'I'm in heaven' expression - remained.

Mizuiro stood beside him, his eyes straying down to the naked women. "You know, Japan's Playboy censors women's genitals."

Uryuu pushed his glasses up again, Chad remained quiet, and a funny sound came out of Ichigo's mouth while he sucked on his straw.

The orange-haired boy frowned. "How did you get this anyways?"

For once, and surprisingly, Keigo peeled his eyes from the sexy women on the page to look at his friend. "Oh, don't worry about how I got this." Then he laughed, a creepy laugh that made everyone sweat drop. At that Keigo's mood dropped. "What's the matter with you guys anyways?! Aren't we all healthy teenagers!? _Why don't you enjoy this_?!" He felt betrayed by his comrades yet again.

Then Mizuiro laughed meekly. "Maybe because we can get girls."

At that, his hand gripped his heart, a dark look crossed his face, and Keigo screamed.

-

There is another category of women that _some_ men like whether they like to admit it or not. It is the group of **short** females, and though this contradicts the former categories of **legs**, because short females do not have **long legs**, a lot are still endowed with curves and **boobs**. And yes, some short girls may not be blessed with large, jugular boobs - the bust and cleavage that men dream for to smother their faces in - **short** girls are at least shorter than the man.

This lends credibility to the dominance argument That is, a man wants to feel somewhat superior to his woman. Or at the least, able to protect the woman that they care for.

As it goes, tall men always win. Tall women prefer tall men, short girls prefer tall(er) men, and men prefer women shorter than them. **Short** girls ensure that this preference is met, because short girls will (always) be shorter than the man.

And if they short girls do not fulfill a man's desire of **long legs, **and**big breasts **(yes, surprisingly some guys do not care for those things), there are other physically flattering _things_ about short girls.

Short girls are **cute.** They are innocent-looking, blessed with youth and… are **cute**. They mostly get away with certain _things_ because they look so innocent (while many are not), and because they can pull off child-like purity that is irresistible. Sometimes they are so **cute** that you just want to put them in your pocket and take them home with you.

Another thing about short girls is that a lot of dainty wrists, delicate hands, and small cute feet. And because they possess such petite features to match the proportion of their small size, short girls appear to be a delicate creature that you must _hold her close to you and protect with your life_.

In such a way, the man's need to protect such an innocent, pure, little person boosts his ego and his worth. This is the _dominance__factor, _as mentioned earlier. And inadvertently, the fondness for such **short** girls is augmented.

-

It turns out Keigo was not caught with the dirty magazine that afternoon but some of the things that were said during that lunch period, and what Ichigo saw, remained and replayed in his mind.

"_Why don't you enjoy this?!"_

Ichigo glanced down at the short s_hinigami_ walking beside him. Usually he would walk ahead of her, or the other way around, but since his family knew about her and because she openly lived with him, there was no reason for them to act like strangers. He smiled at her today because she called his house, _home_.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked him, her head not turning but her eyes only peeking upwards.

He stuck out his lower lip and his mouth fell into his usual scowl. "Can't I smile?" A sound – like disgust – escaped his mouth.

_Uryuu spoke after Keigo called them betrayers. "It's not like we **don't**enjoy it, but… I rather not be doing this with a bunch of guys." The summer heat baked them, and the blue-eyed teen loosened his collar, ignoring the trickle of sweat rolling down his back._

_Almost everyone agreed with his statement. _

Rukia smiled barely and she looked up at him. "Okay, Kurosaki-kun," she teased in her school-girl voice, waving her hand up at him. She laughed then when he twitched an eye at her. Then suddenly her phone rang and Ichigo asked, "Where?" She flashed the cell phone screen at him and they ran off in the Hollow's direction, in sync.

_The dark look remained on his face. "Or… you guys don't enjoy it as much as I think… because YOU ALL HAVE GIRLFRIENDS?!" He whirled at Uryuu, then Chad, and finally at Ichigo. "It's Kuchiki-san, isn't it?" Another waterfall poured from his eyes. _

_At first, Ichigo was going to tell him to look at his magazine to make him shut up and happy, but Keigo began talking again. "Though Kuchiki-san does not have ample bosoms like Inoue-san," – Uryuu coughed at that – "she's just so **cuuute**!" He folded his hand together and entered his Dreamworld, momentarily forgetting the nude women beneath him. _

_A sound that sounded like a strangled, "What?" flew out of Ichigo's mouth and into Keigo's ears. He knew Keigo had his… preference… for certain females in his class, including Rukia… but cute? _

_Keigo went on. "She has gorgeous eyes, a complexion of a goddess and beautiful hair that I just want to run my fingers through. And her hands are so small and delicate. I can't help the feeling to hold her close and protect her from the world. She may not have long legs, but they are toned and strong; I've seen her run, and though she does not have a chest compared to Inoue-san, they are still humble," then his hands curled, as if to catch a ball, and he squeezed, "that they would fit perfectly within my grasp, and—" _

_He stopped when Ichigo hit him in the head, ordering him to look at his magazine. For once, without a fight, Keigo did._

Ichigo's eyes strayed to Rukia's legs as she ran, remembering Keigo's comment. He looked away quickly, feeling a heat rise to his cheeks, but he realized Keigo was right. They were toned. She was really in shape, but of course she would be. She was a _shinigami_; her job demanded it. He had even felt the sting of her punches and kicks. Rukia was strong.

**Bam**!

Ichigo did not look at his body that fell to the ground when he took his Soul form. His hand gripped tightly to his _zanpakuto_, focussing on the hollow that would soon appear. Then he heard a voice behind him. "Why do _you_ always have to fight the hollows?"

Ichigo twisted his head back at her. She stood near his lifeless body with her delicate hand on her waist. Her mouth fell in a frown but despite this, she was wrapped by a golden glow from the setting sun. The light played with her features, highlighting her cute nose, her tender lips, her small mouth, and her shiny, silky hair. It even made her perfect skin radiate as well as amplifying the beauty of her eyes, making the light flecks in her orbs shine.

Ichigo frowned at her, not completely aware of all Keigo had said until now. But whatever he felt or thought did not show on his face. Instead he jabbed a thumb into his chest and said, "I'm already in Soul form, so just let me take care of it." He dared not add, "Let me protect you," or, "Let me fight for you." She would probably yell at him, and then tell him, "Stop being an idiot."

Because truthfully, subconsciously, he wanted her to be **perfectly****safe**. It helped his ego, his state of mind, and placed him under the spell of his desire for dominance.

Rukia crossed her arms under her breasts, and Ichigo turned around. They waited.

-

But besides the facets of being short, what physical looks come down to is the face. This applies to both tall and short girls. A woman can have a rocking body, but the first thing a man kisses is her lips and after waking up from a wild night of sex, the first thing a man is going to see is her **face**.

On a somewhat related note, psychologists have found that most people (unconsciously) prefer symmetrical faces, but the kind of face one prefers may vary.

-

The fight with the hollow was easy. Once it appeared, Ichigo flew in the air, sliced the monster in half and turned around to walk home.

"Next time you can fight, if you want to so bad," Ichigo said once he entered his body once again. The back of his hand wiped his forehead, sweating from the intense heat lately.

She nodded, half-knowing that he would still fight the hollow himself, but she chose not to say anything for a bit as they walked home until she felt her back stick to her clothes. "It's getting really hot, isn't it?" Her fingers reached her back, pulling at her uniform.

His eyes glanced upwards, squinting. "Yeah, but weather reports say it'll rain tomorrow and things will cool down again." He gripped on his schoolbag a little tighter. "Just take a cold shower when you get home."

Rukia nodded again and she did just that. It would be easier to get clean once Ichigo's family knew about her presence, and she did not have to fear if anyone needed to use the bathroom when she was inside.

It must have thirty minutes when she heard a knock though. "Oi, Rukia," she heard on the other side. "Are you done yet?"

Rukia's fingers held the white towel when she opened the door. "No, give me five minutes." But Ichigo walked in, making her step back. "What are you doing, get out!" Her eyes widened at him, and with her free arm she pushed him.

He met her with a scowl and a complaint, "I'm hot too." His hazel eyes looked at her and his brain took a bit of time to process the naked state she was in.

Then he stopped pushing.

His mind took in her slender shoulders, her wet hair plastered to her moist skin, and the small towel that barely hung on to her body. Later he hoped she did not notice when his eyes stared at upper chest then drifted down the white towel, to her upper thighs. They stayed there were her legs parted and before any more perverse thoughts entered his head, he looked back up to her.

_She may not have long legs, but they are toned and strong…_

Rukia's frowned sharpened but the fire in her eyes blazed. "Five minutes._Out_." Then without waiting for him to move, she turned to the tap and tried to close it. She muttered things to herself when water still trickled out.

"Here, let me do it." Ichigo moved beside her, but since she was stubborn, she tried to slap his hand away. His eyebrows furrowed when he stepped behind her and because his arms were longer than hers, he easily reached the taps even when she attempted to push him. Her small back fit into his chest so perfectly, but in the heat and their normal bickering, they did not notice this.

_I can't help the feeling to hold her close and protect her from the world._

"Rukia, stop being stubborn and let me do it." One of his hands twisted the tap closed and the other caught her small wrist. When they both saw the problem was solved, Ichigo turned her around with the same hand and they glared at each other. Faces gravitated to inches apart but no words were said.

_She has gorgeous eyes, a complexion of a goddess and beautiful hair that I just want to run my fingers through._

Rukia pulled her hand away from his hold and she straightened her posture gripping more tightly on the towel that had drifted downwards. Then she turned, waved a hand and said, "You can have the bathroom now." The angry glint in her eye remained, but Ichigo knew the next time he would see her, they would be okay again.

_She's just so **cuuute**!_

-

Really, what it comes down to in the end is **personality**. True, all of the physical appearances matter, but your personality – the confidence, the passion, the intelligence, the strength – definitely plays a role in the way you show off your assets, your heart and your soul.

How far do **big** **boobs** go without a brain? How far do **long****legs** go without a good heart?

-

When he entered his bedroom next, he found her on his bed, reading a _manga_. Her legs were crossed together since she wore a short skirt and he noted her preference for her strawberry printed, spaghetti-strap top. She glanced up at him once before looking back down. He wore a white sleeveless vest and black shorts but he still felt hot. Even with his window opened.

"I heard Keigo had a dirty magazine with him today?" she asked, flipping the page.

He froze, and he did not know why. It was probably because he felt ashamed. "How did you find out?"

"Tatsuki, and she told the girls."

He nodded, opening his math textbook. He did not comment further.

"She also explained to me what a dirty magazine is." Her nose scrunched up and she looked at him, watching his body tense. "Naked women, Ichigo?"

He nodded and swivelled his chair around to look at her. "Yeah… Hey don't look at me like that. I was not involved in the looking."

"I'm not giving you a _look_."

A finger was pointed at her accusingly. "Yes, you _are_!" And then she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!" he countered.

She frowned, giving up slightly. "Am not," she said more gently this time. "It's just…"

"What?" His face was getter hotter, and it was a strange sensation to feel his stomach flutter in nervousness.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care if you look at naked woman, or the like. You're a healthy teenage boy. We've learned about hormonal teenagers and _sexual intercourse_ in the Academy. They say it's _normal_."

This time he glared at her. "So you're saying you don't believe me."

"No, I do believe you." She pushed herself up with an elbow to sit on his bed. "I know you don't lie."

He crossed his arms then and muttered something like, "Good."

But she went on. "And a part of me didn't expect you to do such a thing." This made his ears perk.

"Why?"

It was a simple question but he watched her mouth twist in comprehension. "You have pride, and integrity. You are not one to succumb to dirty magazines. If you _really_ wanted naked women, you can just get the real thing," she halted, knowing that sounded wrong, but then continued with, "You're the type of person who gets what he wants." That would be true if he compared it to the time when he really wanted to save her, which he did. But what she really wanted to say was: "You're better than that." And a smile formed on her face once those words left her lips.

He scratched his head though and turned back to his desk. So she really did think highly of him. The flutter deep in the pit of his gut settled. "Thanks…I guess." He did not realize that his face turned red, almost the colour of Renji's hair, but was aware of the sudden heat.

She made a muffled, "Mmm," sound, continuing the read her magazine. The next hour Ichigo turned to check on her (and because he wanted a break), he found that her eyes had closed, and the magazine had slipped from her fingers.

"Oi, Rukia," he called softly. Judging by the way her chest rose and fell at a rhythmic yet slow pace, it was clear that she was asleep. He would not actually wake her up.

Ichigo stood then to get a drink, but stopped when his eyes did not stray from her sleeping form. He hovered over her gently, musing that she was probably extra tired from the heat. Her gentle snore could be heard barely if he listened well enough.

She was an interesting creature, he concluded. An annoying, interesting creature.

His hazel eyes studied her face a little more and he heard her mutter something that sounded like, "_Sode no Shirayuki_." His head jerked back, as if to evade a blow, and then he watched when she shook her head barely but quickly, trying to relieve some sort of itch.

At the mention of her sword's name, the image of the white _zanpakuto_ came to mind. He never really thought about it before since he usually mulled over other things that concerned only himself, but he wondered why she had not used her first release on the night they first met.

Did he get in the way? Was he something she did not expect? Did he confuse her? She did tell him it was his fault why the hollow was attacking…

And even if it was his fault, she still saved him.

He frowned then. Ichigo heard her whisper, "_Mai_." Dance.

The image when she first used her sword's dance replayed in his mind. Her eyes were closed but she expertly gripped her _zanpakuto_ as she executed the blow. There was something white and pure that enveloped her, something rare, and his frown sharpened when he recognized how perfect her sword was for her – he realized that the _zanpakuto_ were sentient beings that reflected one's personality… one's soul.

_Her zanpakutou was beautiful, just like her._

Ichigo tumbled backwards at that. _For a shrimp_, he added mentally, but he half-smiled then. And before any other embarrassing thoughts manifested in his mind, he left the room.

-

The final portion that will be imparted is the failure, or rather preference, to term short girls cute, which does not prove that they are exactly hot, because cute and hot are apparently two different things.

Or not.

Cute and hot, though, can be synonymous however. Cuteness can be hot, for example. But still, there exists differences for _those_ words, including sexy and beautiful. They all have different connotations and what it means to a person can vary.

And before the account is over, there is one class of women, tall or short, skinny or fat, that exists.

It is the class of **beautiful** women.

The word **beautiful **is the one flattering word that is the most respectful, most sincere, and most genuine. It is the one word that surpasses the others because it holds more meaning. Cute could just mean childish. Hot can be mistaken for slutty. Sexy implies erotic.

**Beautiful** is on a whole league of its own. Defined as: applies to whatever excites the keenest of pleasure to the senses and stirs emotion through the senses, its connotation is far greater.

And that is what he thought of her:

**Beautiful**.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Author's****Note**: So this became longer than I expected. Oh well. Like always, **please review. **


End file.
